Solo porque es Sarah
by sofys
Summary: Sarah es definitivamente hermosa, menor que yo, pero muy hermosa.Mi madre me reprendió duramente la ultima vez que me pillo mirándola ¡Pero al demonio con las madres Sarah es divina! Si,cuatro años,¿Pero saben? ¡Es Sarah! Y por o para ella, lo que quiera


Solo por que es Sarah

No puedo evitarlo, simplemente me resulta imposible. Bien, se que esta mal, que no corresponde, que es muy pequeña, y todo la palabrería ¿Pero de que sirve eso si ella esta allí, sonriéndome y moviendo sus pestañas de esa forma tan encantadora? Sarah es definitivamente hermosa, menor que yo, pero muy hermosa. Mi madre me reprendió duramente la ultima vez que me pillo mirándola ¡Pero al demonio con las madres, Sarah es divina!

La mire un rato más, fingiendo escribir algo. Ella esta allí mismo, hablando con Sue quien es dos años mayor que ella , Sue es un año y medio menor que yo.

Si, Dios me había jodido con eso de la edad. Ella tiene solo catorce, yo en cambio tengo dieciocho. Pero cada vez que miro me olvido de ello, Sarah no aparente esa edad. Ella es envidiablemente alta, tiene la piel tostada como del color de la arena y el pelo negro, largo y lacio. Su rostro es anguloso, ojos grandes y pestañas largas, los labios más besables de la historia y una nariz pequeña. Si, Sarah es hermosa.

-¡Hey, Billy, se te van a salir los ojos, colega!- Me grita Harry mientras chamuya a Sue, Sarah me sonríe y se rie con suavidad.

Demonios, enloquecedoramente bella, Sarah tenía el cuerpo de una quileute propia; piernas largas, torso corto, pechugona y muy grácil. La chica me mira con sus ojos castaños y yo le sonrió, se sonroja y me muestra su amplia sonrisa, uno de sus encantos más notables.

Sarah se acerca a mi contoneándose naturalmente, sonriendo. Camina pisando fuerte, imponente y muy segura de si misma. Se que es de las que no piensa lo que hace, y la he visto en acción, la chica tiene una lengua mordaz y un lenguaje bastante cuestionable, la chica puede mandarte a la mismísima mierda de manera elegante.

-Billy Black- Me presento aunque se que ya me conoce, tengo ojos en la cara para saber que me mira.

¿Qué puedo decir? Es el encanto de los Black.

-Sarah Mine- Me respondió.

Se sentó a mi lado y comenzamos a hablar, tenía una voz arrulladora, hermosa y fuerte a la vez. No tengo la más pequeña idea de cómo logre convencerla- Bueno, si, soy un chamuyero profesional- de que saliéramos más tarde.

-¿Helado?- Pregunto ella.

-Para ti, lo que quieras- Le respondí con la mayor sinceridad del mundo.

Mire a Harry, estaba muy concentrado el Sue como para darme un poco de su "valiosa" atención. Sarah bromea sobre Sue y entre bromas me dice que le gusta Harry pero que no saldrá con el.

-¿Y eso?

-Ve y pregúntale, por que yo no la entiendo ¡Mujeres!- Se quejo y soltó una risa.

-Diez dólares a que en una semana Sue esta saliendo con Harry- Aposte.

-Quince a que ella lo invita- Me respondió prendiéndose al juego- Es más, apuesto veinte a que van a la playa.

-No conocía ese lado tuyo Sarah, ¿Quién hubiera dicho que la nena perfecta era una apostadora?

Ella se sentó en las mesas del gimnasio, estábamos allí por una asamblea que aún no empezaba, se cruzo de piernas y miro detenidamente a la pareja, esperando su triunfo muy confiada.

-Veinticinco a que Harry la besa hoy mismo- Dije poco dispuesto a dejarme ganar por una niña

¡Y que pedazo de niña! Ugh, mierda, otra vez pensando como animal… volviendo al tema; Sarah me miro un momento y sonrió de costado antes de mirarme aún cruzando las piernas. Debía existir una ley contra las faldas combinadas con un par de piernas como esas.

-Te apuesto treinta a que yo lo hago antes- Dijo ella y sin esperar a un solo segundo más, me beso y antes de que mi mente reaccionara lo hizo mi boca.- Hey, me debes treinta dólares y una cita ¿Una ganga no?

Ella se rió y salimos del gimnasio, la primera de muchas escapadas escolares de las cuales nuestros padres jamás se enteraron. Si quieren cúlpenme, sucumbí ante una niña de catorce, con una sonrisa increíble y un humor bastante torcido, pero mierda ¡Es Sarah!

Si, esa era mi excusa para la mayoría de las cosas, dos palabras que para mi valían para todo. Si me rateaba lo hacia para verla, por que ella es Sarah, mi Sarah. Muy poco me importo tener que bancarmela los siguientes años, por que cuando ella salio de la secundaria yo ya andaba en la facultad. Si, cuatro años, ¿ Pero saben? ¡Es Sarah! Y por o para ella, lo que quiera.


End file.
